Private alone time
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Ever wonder why Ji asked for some alone time with Antonio? Read to find out! Set during second season. Ji/Antonio Slash! Mature themes.


Some Private time

By Annabelle Rose 22

RATED M

Summary:Ever wonder why Mentor ask for some private time with Antonio? Antonio/Ji. Mature themes. Slash!

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author notes: Okay,this is another fanfic that was something different out of the ordinary for myself and you. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Mentor rubbed his head as he heard disturbing shouting and ranting around the house. He and Antonio were trying to work on the secret of the lightsword. But with all this chatter was not going to let that happen.

''Hey! Give me, that!'' Kevin shouted nearing falling chasing Mike all around the Shiba house. The consent grunts of Jayden practicing on his sword skills in the Dojo, and Mia and Emily were having a conversation about girl stuff. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

But more importantly, He wanted to be alone with Antonio for some private bonding.

''Excuse me!'' Mentor shouted loud enough, Causing everyone in the room to come to a complete halt. He stood up from his place.''Stop everything you doing... I'm giving you the afternoon off.''

''Are you serious?'' Mike replied asking him again trying to wrap his head around his words.

''Yes Mike,I'm sure.''

''I say, let's go shopping!'' Mia replied.

''No way!''

''I say the skating ring?''

''Even better! The Amusement park!'' Emily shouted.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!''

They began to walk their separate ways, but stop as Jayden walked into the room.

''Jayden, Mentor gave us the afternoon off. We're going to The Amusement Park.''

''Have fun. I going to continue training.'' Jayden replied as he walked pasted them.

''Dude,is he serious?'' Mike asked the team.

''It's Jayden. He's always serious.''

''Jayden,''Mentor began trying to act stern instead of being anxious. ''You have trained enough for today. Take a load off. In fact, it's Antonio that has to stay with me to work on the lightsword.''

Antonio looked up dumbfolded.''You're kidding me? That's not fair! I done my share just as much as the others.''

''Antonio-''

''But I-''

''No buts. You are a Ranger now and sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

He's has a point there dude. Mike replied. Do you have any idea how many times I was pissed because I had to do ranger duty instead of making Kevin life miserable?

Antonio gave up the debate and folded his arms. ''Fine,'' He signed. ''Have fun, guys.''

''Okay. And Antonio, happy studying!'' Mike laughed as the others walked off the door.

''He's a asshole sometimes.''

''Yes,he is.''

Antonio's head shot up when he realized that he had said that out loud...and what had Mentor had just said. He turned his direction towards the older man and a very clever smile speared on his face.

''So, How was I? was I convincing?''

The older man stood there, sinking in Antonio's question. He walked over to the waiting teenager and placed a hand on his shoulder. Antonio's heart began to race knowing of what they're about to do.

''Well, I'd say you were better than last time.''

''Come on, give me a break. It was my first time. I was very nervous.'' Antonio's breath began to hitch as he felt Mentor's hand down his chest finger resting against his nipple.

''So, are you nervous now?'' Mentor asked as he leaned down meeting Antonio's eyes waiting for his answer.

''No. Now that I am here alone with you.''

With that answer, Mentor gently pressed his lips against his, running his tongue across the bottom of Antonio's lips. He moaned at the contact. Wrapping his arms around the older man pulling him up to his feet. Antonio could feel himself growing hard in a instant. The kiss broke apart and Antonio found himself trembling in the man's embrace.

''Oh, Ji... you have no idea I want you...'' He grab Mentor's robe trying to unloose them.

''No, no baby. Not here. We must go to my room. It much more private...''

Antonio and Ji had been in a secret relationship a few months earlier when Antonio first join the team. Ji is still confused about how their fling started. There was just something about him that made Ji's heart flutter. He was surprised rather shocked to know that Antonio felt the same way about him as well the first time they were left alone together. So after a few months of cuddling, kissing and groping each other when no one's looking, they decided to take their relationship to the next level by finally waiting for the time to be alone again to be intimate...

Walking ever so slowly into Ji's master bedroom, Antonio playfully pulled at Ji's robes, smirking.

''Well, Mentor, I think it is time that you teach me a lesson?''

''Yes. But now... we're take going to take it a little slow...'' He walked over to his nearest loveseat,Sitting down. ''Take your clothes off for me baby...slowly.''

Ji played pushed Antonio to the center of the room. Placing his lips between his teeth, Antonio complied, burlesques and seductively taking off his shirt, shoes,then slowly unbuttoning his pants, twirling his belt in the air throwing it against the wall. Just as he was about to remove his underwear, Ji raised his hand, halting him.

Antonio suddenly looked confused. ''Did I did something wrong?'' He asked.

Ji glanced at the puppy face expression on his face. ''No,baby, you didn't do anything wrong...come here.''

Antonio playfully skipped over to the older man, standing over him. Ji grabbed the waist band of Antonio's underwear,and replied ''I rather take these off myself,'' and with that, he slowly pulled them down.

Antonio felt chill thought his body as he stood there nude. Ji took this time to drink in his delicious form. His cock standing high and bold. ''You're everything that I had dreamed about.'' Ji whispered against his skin. Pressing his nose inhaling the fresh sweet smell of him.

'' So beautiful...Go over to the bed,'' He ordered.

Antonio complied, waking over to the bed laying down in the center. Ji arose from his chair, walking over to him. Seeing the clouded lust in his eyes. Ji began to take off his robe,not breaking contact with the handsome teenager. Finally he was naked, Antonio glazed down to Ji's perfect cock, pre-cum leaking at the tip. He saw Antonio licking his lips in anticipation.

''You see something you like?'' He smirked. giving his cock a few strokes. ''You want this?''

Antonio nods his head. ''Please...'' He whispered. Wanting like a child who craves candy. Ji climbs onto the bed on his knees, straddling him. Antonio's face was just a few inches away from his cock. Not wanting to waste any time, Ji quickly placed his manhood into the boy's wanting 's methods shocked Ji as the unexpected experience teen licked stroke and sucked on his pulsing member. His tongue danced against the soft flesh while his hands stroke him. Seeing the expression on Antonio's face that says,_ Touch me._ Ji reached around and grabbed the boy's aching cock, his other hand massaging his moaning at the feeling sending waves of pleasure though Ji's body. He couldn't take it anymore He must have him now. With a wet pop,he pulled his cock out of Antonio's mouth and change their position. Spearing Antonio's legs, his fingers moving up and down his puckered hole.

''Are you ready for me, baby?'' He asked as he continue working his fingers around him.

''Yes yes,'' He repeated moaning.

Ji removed his fingers and Antonio let out a small whine but it was replaced with a moan as Ji kissed him passionately. Giving his cock a few strokes, Ji moved into position between Antonio's legs, Placing his cock against his entrance.

They stared at each other with clouded lust as Ji pushed himself inside him. Seeing the uneasiness in Antonio's face, Ji tried his best to distract him from the pain by planting small kisses on his chest.''Shh, it's okay.'' Ji kissed him softly on the forehead. ''The pain will pass.''

Truth be told, it did. The heavy breathing and the whimpering had stopped. Ji looking down at his young lover waiting for him to give him approval. Antonio looks up at him and nods his head surprising Ji when he wrapped his legs around him urging him to move. Ji complied and raised his right leg over his shoulder. His thrusts were steady, causing Antonio's to let out a groan as Ji continued to hit against his prostate. it was turning Ji on so much that he increased his movements slamming into Antonio lifting his left leg up in the air. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room. With a shout they came out as their orgasm washed over them Ji feeling Antonio up with his seamen as their bodies were slick when Antonio came between them.

Spent, sweating and satisfied,They laid in each other arms. Antonio's was the first one to speak.

''You know,that was everything I dreamt about,'' Antonio smiling looking up at him.

''Yes it was. I didn't hurt you did I?''

Antonio shocked his head. ''A little. It was my frist time. I wouldn't trade it for anything.''

Ji signed. ''Well, we have a couple of hours together until nightfall when the others return.''

''Let them. I want to stay right here with you. Let them think we went out for some private time.''

Ji smiled, looking up at the ceiling. ''You know that's not a bad idea. Let spend the night together.''

End.

* * *

Well,There it is. let me know what you think. Review.

Author notes: Also, I am working on a Tanya/Tommy story, a Adam/Carlos Slash! Pairing, and I am working on a request for Kidcaurslover called Horgay attacks. I already began writing but a writer's block came through ugh! So that's all I can give you for now. Be on the lookout!

Paste your document here...


End file.
